Phoenix Force
'History' : "I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever -- I am '''PHOENIX'!"'' :: −'Phoenix' 'Powers' The Phoenix Force is one of the most powerful forces in the Universe. Its powers include: Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the Universe. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Quantum Singularity:'' It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. *''Energy Absorption:'' It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. *''Life-Force Control:'' The Phoenix Force can control and manipulate life and death itself. It can even make it possible for vampires to be born. *''Psionic Nexus:'' As the nexus or center of all psionic energy throughout the cosmos, the host attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, empathy,and telekinesis, and often seeks out hosts who have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels. *''Matter Transmutation:'' It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' It can teleport others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself. *''Desintegration Waves:'' It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. *''Resurrection Force:'' It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: It can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work. It's immeasurable cosmic powers and abilities appear to be at their strongest and most powerful when bonded to Jean Grey (possessing incredibly strong and powerful levels of telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic godhood status abilities, complete control and manipulation over the realms of matter, energy, space, time and thought), as the two have a strange, profound connection to each other (Jean is the closest thing the Force has to physical form). *Like Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix used telepathy and telekinesis, but at a much, much greater near-limitless power levels. She was able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and fly at high hyper-sonic speeds while inside a planetary body. Using the Phoenix Force, she could travel through hyperspace and destroy Shi'ar battlecruisers with little effort 'Abilities' Strength Level As Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Using her cosmic powers and telekinesis, Phoenix can lift an unknown amount of weight, possibly in the range of millions of megatons. Weaknesses 'Appearance' fuck you 'Transportations' Flight under her own power, intergalactic flight through hyperspace. Category:Species